dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker Stakeout
Stalker Stakeout '''is a live talk show in which host Lilly Singh discusses episodes of the Disney Drama series Stalker with guests, including cast members and crew from the series. Plot The talk show will be broadcasted after each new episode premiere of Stalker. Each episode will be half an hour long, before the talk show airs, a new episode of '''Stalker premieres. The half-hour talk show then starts with Lilly Singh introducing the guest for the night. This usually includes one, some or all of the main cast members, the writers of the episode, director of the episode, or the creator of the series. The talk show also features some of the guest stars of the episode that premiered. To start of the talk show, the cast and crew will talk about the episode, what they think about it and the filming of the episode. Lilly would often show a small clip from the episode, which will start discussion within the guest, the host and the audience. The next segment includes questions that comes from the audience, which will either be answered by Lilly or the guests. Every episode, a two minute behind-the-scenes clip will also be released on the episode that preceded the talk show. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Season 2 {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#F2F2F2;" ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|Series # ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|Season # ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|Episode title ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|Original air date ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|Prod. code ! style="background:#0000A0; color:#100;"|U.S. viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|1 |'1' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 1' |'March 31, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'101' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Connor Jessup, Miles Gibson, Becky G and Christian Simpson discuss the episode "Hello It's Me" in the season premiere. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|2 |'2' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 2' |'April 7, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'102' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Anna Nisbet, Jordan Fisher and Meghan Nicole discuss the episode "Boiling Water." |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|3 |'3' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 3' |'April 14, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'103' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Naomi Scott, David Chimelecki and Adam Irigoyen discuss the episode "Confessions." |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|4 |'4' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 4' |'April 21, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'104' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Floyd Martinez, Bridgit Mendler and Garret Clayton discuss the episode "The Love Game." |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|5 |'5' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 5' |'April 21, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'105' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Miles Gibson, Max Lloyd-Jones, and Shawn Simpson discuss "Heart Of Darkness". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|6 |'6' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 6' |'May 5, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'106' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Fifth Harmony discuss "Stalker." |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|7 |'7' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 7' |'May 12, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'107' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Mackenzie Anne Kelly, China Anne McClain, and Ashley Mackenzie discuss "In Plain Sight". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|8 |'8' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Episode 8' |'May 19, 2017' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'108' |'TBA' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #0000A0"|Cody Christian, Shane Simpson, and Cameron Boyce discuss "Hush, Hush".